Puppy Power
by iliketomsandbeanies
Summary: Mello never did seem like the animal type.  *BEWARE THE CHEEESE*


**I know, I haven't updated anything in forever. Don't kill me. I wrote this in about 20 minutes, and I have to wake up in 4 hours for driver's ed -_- Fml. **

**Anywhore, this was inspired by a scene in Shiloh (which I love) where Marty's dad comes into the living room where Marty is sleeping and plays with the dog. I think that scene is so adorable, so I wrote this. Sorry for any mistakes. It's un-beta'd I'm tired as hell, so I really don't feel like re-reading it. I don't even feel like using emoticons Dx (There's one.)**

**Disclaimer: Grrr. I own nothing.**

xxx

"Come on Mels!"

"Don't call me that, bitch."

"Please!"

"No fucking way in _hell._"

"You'll love it! Mello!"

"I'd rather give up chocolate."

"…I don't believe you."

"…You're right. But still, no. Fucking. _Way."_

Matt pouted. "Come on, Mels… He's cute!" The redhead said, hold the little five pound black lab up. Mello snarled. Matt had randomly come home that evening after a trip to the grocery store with that stupid mutt in tow. He found it on the road and decided that he needed to take it home, against Mello's will.

"Get that _thing_ away from me!" Hatred was clear in his eyes, and the puppy whined.

"Aww, it's okay little guy. Mello's just on his period." Matt cooed, and then turned to Mello, a mean look in his eyes, clearly visible through his goggles. "You could be a little nicer, Mello. He's only a puppy."

"First off, I'm a _guy_, so I don't _have_ a period! Second, we are NOT KEEPING IT." He punctuated his sentence with a hard smack to Matt's head. Matt frowned and hugged the little ball of fur close to his chest, while Mello stalked off to their room.

Matt put the puppy down and followed Mello, a smirk on his face. He may have been just a dorky gamer, but he knew the blond couldn't resist him. He slid off his goggles, and brushed the tiny little dog hairs off of his striped shirt. He made his way to their room and opened the door, looking at his boyfriend who was stripping off his shirt and making his way into the bathroom for a shower. Matt knew Mello liked to shower when he wanted to calm down.

Matt slowly walked towards him, coming up behind the blond who was facing their closet. The gamer wrapped his arms around Mello's bare midsection, and lightly kissed his pale shoulder. Matt was happy when Mello didn't pull away. Instead, the ex-Mafia leader turned in his arms, so that he was facing his lover.

Mello leaned in and gently kissed Matt on the lips, wiping away some of his red bangs that were covering his eyes.

"You can keep him."

Even if the dog gave him absolute _hell_, the giant grin on Matt's face was worth it.

"But it better not ruin our sex life."

Matt smirked, moving his arms that were secured around Mello's waist, lower.

"It won't. I can start by proving it now."

**Xxx**

Lies. They were all _lies._

Mello sat on the couch, while Matt was on the floor playing with that stupid mutt.

"Get rid of it."

"No. And his name is Roxas."

"All it does is eat, shit, and tear up every damn thing!" Mello growled. He had already thrown away a pair of pants and at _least_ four pairs of underwear.

"You said he could stay," Matt countered, not paying attention to his boyfriend. That's what pissed Mello off the most. Matt was always with the dog. Everything was about that fucking creature, and they never had any one on one time anymore.

Mello risked his pride saying he was jealous of the dog. The blond angrily bit into his chocolate bar.

Wait a minute. Dogs die if they eat chocolate…

Mello eyes the chocolate, then at Roxas.

"Don't _even_ think about it, Mello."

"I wasn't gonna waste my chocolate anyway."

Matt didn't believe him.

**Xxx**

"So, _how_ did this idiot dog hurt his leg?" Mello asked, leaning against the counter.

"Another dog attacked him…" Matt said sadly.

"I see…"

A silence.

Roxas was sitting on a mound of pillows in the corner of the living room. Mello couldn't stand to see Matt so sad, but he really couldn't do anything about it. Mello pulled Matt into a hug, who returned it, placing his head in the crook of Mello's neck. Matt was always so sensitive with animals. They hit a turtle on the road once and the redhead had to go bury it.

They separated, and Matt sighed.

"I don't understand why you hate him so much."

Mello shrugged, not wanting to admit he was jealous. "He's very…time consuming. And a big responsibility."

"You always say I should start being more responsible…"

"Matt…"

"Sorry."

Mello sighed. "It's just… You're always spending time with that damn dog. It's never just us anymore."

"So you're jealous of my dog?"

No answer.

"I can't believe how shallow you are, Mello."

"What?" Mello spat angrily. "_You're_ the one neglecting your boyfriend!"

"Mels, I'm not doing this right now." Matt sat down on the couch, and looked at Mello, a slightly upset look in his green eyes. "I'm sleeping here tonight, in case Roxas needs anything."

Mello shook his head in disbelieved and stormed into their room, muttering a short "Whatever."

**Xxx**

That night, Matt, who was asleep on the couch, woke up to the sound of movement in the kitchen. He figured it was Mello, on a random chocolate craving. He lay there in the dark, unnoticed, waiting for his love to emerge from the kitchen. Yes, it was Mello, but he didn't have chocolate in his hand. Instead it was…

_Dog treats?_

Matt watched silently as the blond took the treats and trudged lightly over to Roxas, who's tail was thumping on the pillows he was on. Mello sat on the floor cross-legged, and scooped up the dog and put him in his lap, feeding him the treats and scratching his ears. The puppy reached up and licked Mello's cheek, making the "dog-hater" chuckle in delight.

Matt smiled warmly in the dark.

And fell in love all over again.

**xxx**

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah... c:**


End file.
